The Cat and the Claw Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Cat and the Claw Part II" from season one, which aired on September 12, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. PLAN OF ACTION * Batman: You're late. * Mob Boss: Can't you walk up to someone normal-like? * Batman: I hear you have some information. * Mob Boss: Under one condition: Lay off the South Side. * Batman: Keep this up, and I'll be on you from all sides. North, south, east, and west. * Mob Boss: Okay! I get the picture! -- There's room about some train hest. * Batman: When? * Mob Boss: Tonight. * Batman: Red Claw? * Mob Boss: Don't know. It's really sketchy. One thing I can tell ya, no one in the organization is making the hit. These are outsiders. AT GORDON'S OFFICE * Commissioner Gordon: (checking the train schedules) There's nothing here on the schedule. * Batman: A last minute change? * Gordon: I'd been told. * Batman: What if it was a military train? Something the government wouldn't want us to know about. * Gordon: Wouldn't be the first time. Blasted feds and their secrets. ---- TRAIN HEIST * Soldier 1: You know, when I saw those army commercials on TV, they never said anything about guarding no plague. * Soldier 2: Who'd want to steal a can of germs anyway? RED CLAW STRIKES * Thug 1: That's got it! BATMAN APPEARS * Thug 2: Red Claw! Watch out! * Batman:Red Claw, a woman? * Red Claw: Do you have a problem with that? * Batman: Not at all! I'm an equal opportunity crime-fighter! * Red Claw: Stay back, Batman! I hold the ultimate equalizer! This plague kills indiscriminately! * Batman: You'll die too! * Red Claw: Along with everyone else within a ten mile radius! Can you risk it, Batman? Go on! Call my bluff! You finally met your match, Batman! Not surprising it's a woman! ---- SPEED DATE * Gordon: Yes general, but if you'd have warned us about the shipment, we might've had a chance! -- So what do I do now? Evacuate ten million people? Maybe we can set up camp around the Pentagon. Listen general, I'll call you back. (Hangs one phone and picks up another) Gordon here! Batman! Thank goodness. * Bruce Wayne: (on his car) Have you heard from Red Claw? * Gordon: Loud and clear. We've got 24 hours to come up with 1 billion dollars in gold b... or she'll release the plague on Gotham. To think, all this time, the feds have been looking for a man. * Bruce: (watching Selina come out of her apartment) Lately, I'm learning never to underestimate the opposite sex. I'll be in touch. * Selina Kyle: (enters Bruce's car) Bruce and Selina go to lunch-- take two! * Bruce: I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to see you again. * Selina: Well, this time I promise a much more exciting date than our last one. -- Hey, this time you seem preoccupied. * Bruce: Oh, sorry. An unexpected crisis. You on the other hand, look like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. * Selina: Things are going very well on the mountain lion front. I'm making that land from Multigon yet. * Bruce: Really? What did you find out? * Selina: Let's just say they plan on playing more than shuffle board up on their resort. THE ATTACK FROM ANOTHER CAR STARTS * Bruce: What in...!?!? * Selina: Watch out! * Bruce: An old boyfriend? * Thug 1: Here go your nine lives, kitty cat! * Bruce: Easy fellow... * Selina: What? * Bruce: Nothing. Hang on! -- Brace yourself! * Selina: Where'd you learn to drive like that? * Bruce: Oh, I've been going to the Paris Grand Prix for years. . . You know, one of these days I think I'll enter it. (Later at Selina's apartment) Well, you did promise me an exciting time! It's not everyday that I get to fill out police reports! * Selina: Thanks for seeing me up! * Bruce: Just wanted to be sure they didn't try anything else! * Selina: What makes you think they weren't after you? * Bruce: A nice guy like me? * Selina: Goodnight, Bruce. * Bruce: Selina... If you're in some kind of trouble, I wish you'd tell me. Perhaps I can help. I really care about you! I haven't felt this way in a long, long time. * Selina: Thanks, Bruce, but I've never been able to play the damsel in distress. I'll be okay, don't worry. ---- THE ASSISTANT AND THE BUTLER SELINA'S APARTMENT * Maven: ...but why would someone at Multigon try to kill you? * Selina: Ten to one it has to do with those bunkers under their resort site. - I think it's time I do some digging. - Not this time, Isis. I'm afraid where I'm going, they don't allow pets. AT THE BATCAVE * Alfred Pennyworth: It's not that I question your instincts, sir, but why would Red Claw wish to hurt Miss Kyle? * Bruce: Why indeed!? But sommehow, Selina has crossed Red Claw's path. And I mean to find out where. * Alfred: (picking a hair from Bruce's jacket) What an unusual color. Miss Kyle's, I pressume? * Batman: No. It's a cat hair. * Alfred: Curious. Haven't seen one quite that color. * Batman: Batman has. BACK AT SELINA'S APARTMENT * Maven: (after a thug breaks inside) Get away! * Batman: (after saving Maven) I won't hurt you. Red Claw is after you and Catwoman. * Maven: Catwoman? What are you talking about? * Batman: Maven, you must tell me where she's gone. These people are killers. * Maven: The... the Multigon Site. * Batman: You're not safe here anymore. Is there somewhere you can hide? * Maven: Well, I... I guess I could go... * Batman: Shh. Go quickly. * Maven: As long as you know who she is, you should know how she feels. She's in love with you. ---- BREAKING INTO MULTIGON * Catwoman: (capturing a thug) This ought to keep you out of my hair. -- These will certainly enhance the resort for sure. * Thug 1: Here, Kitty-kitty-kitty! * Catwoman: (after Batman appears and saves her) I didn't think you cared! * Batman: Come on! You've got to get out of here! * Catwoman: Me? What about you? * Batman: There's something I have to pick up! * Red Claw: Welcome, to my little resort! Plan on a short stay!. ---- BEATING THE ODDS * Catwoman: It's never dull, is it Batman? * Red Claw: You may be surprised to know these accomodations are courtesy of your government! They built this top secret facility to shelter high officials in case of a nuclear incident. Since you've hunted the plague so badly, Batman, we've decided to give it to you. * Batman: What would you use to blackmail Gotham if you waste it on us? * Red Claw: Why risk carrying such deadly content, when a placebo will do? By the time they realize the virus are fake, we'll be miles away with their billion dollars. - Yes, it should eat through in a matter of minutes. Sound the evacuation and begin sealing the compound! * Mr. Stern: We wouldn't want the plague to harm the precious wildlife. Just the vermin in here! * Catwoman: Ugh! Would I like to get my claws into them! * Batman: If I could just get some slack! * Catwoman: What this situation needs is a woman's touch! -- What a team! * Batman: Come on! -- You've got to get out of here! * Catwoman: Not without you! * Batman: I'll be right behind you; but first I've got to destroy the plague! Now go! Please! * Catwoman: Batman! * Gordon: This is Police Commissioner Gordon! You're completely surrounded! Give yourselves up! -- Right where Batman said they'd be! * Catwoman: Looks like this resort is (folding?) * Red Claw: So are you! For years I fought to build my network! I brought countries to their knees! You will pay, pussy-cat! You will learn why everyone fears Red Claw! * Catwoman: (a red lion attacks Red Claw, saving Catwoman) Thank you, friend! (turns to look at Batman) Something for you to remember me by! * Gordon: Batman! Where's the virus? * Batman: It went up in smoke! With Red Claw's future. * Gordon: I should've known you'd have it all wrapped up before we got here. * Batman: Almost. ---- EPILOGUE * Catwoman: Maven? - Maven? * Batman: She's gone. The terrorist where after both of you! * Catwoman: Have you told the police you found your cat burglar? * Batman: Not yet. * Catwoman: Why not? * Batman: I didn't want you taken away like a common criminal. * Catwoman: So you do care. * Batman: (handcuffing her) More than you'll ever know. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues